The present invention relates generally to cross-connect assemblies and, in particular, to jack assemblies for digital cross-connect systems.
A digital cross-connect system (DSX) provides a location for interconnecting two digital transmission paths. The apparatus for a DSX is located in one or more frames, or bays, usually in a telephone central office. The DSX apparatus also provides jack access to the transmission path.
DSX jacks are well known in the art (e.g., see U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,116,961; 5,393,249; 5,145,416; and 4,840,568 that are assigned to ADC Telecommunications, Inc.). A typical jack includes a plurality of bores (i.e., ports) sized for receiving tip-and-ring plugs. Spring contacts are provided adjacent to the bores for contacting the tip-and-ring plugs. In use, DSX jacks are typically electrically connected to digital transmission lines, and are also electrically connected to a plurality of wire termination members used to cross-connect the jacks. By inserting plugs within the bores of the jacks, signals transmitted through the jacks can be interrupted or monitored.
One aspect of the present invention relates to a telecommunications jack including a jack body defining first, second and third ports. The ports are relatively arranged such that the second port is generally between the first and third ports. The jack also includes a first set of spring contacts positioned adjacent the first port, a second set of spring contacts positioned adjacent the second port, and a third set of spring contacts positioned adjacent the third port. A lamp switch for activating and de-activating a signal lamp is positioned between the second and third sets of spring contacts.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a telecommunications apparatus for use with a signal lamp. The apparatus includes ajack having ajack body defining an IN port, an OUT port and a MONITOR port. The ports are aligned along a vertical line with the OUT port positioned above the IN port and the MONITOR port positioned above the OUT port. A first set of spring contacts is provided for contacting a plug inserted in the IN port, a second set of spring contacts is provided for contacting a plug inserted in the OUT port, and a third set of spring contacts is provided for contacting a plug inserted in the MONITOR port. The telecommunications apparatus further includes a lamp switch for activating the signal lamp when a plug is inserted in the MONITOR port. The lamp switch is positioned below the third set of spring contacts and above the second set of spring contacts.
A further aspect of the present invention relates to a telecommunications apparatus including a chassis having oppositely positioned first and second sides. A plurality of light emitting diodes are positioned at the first side of the chassis. An IN/OUT panel including an array of IN and OUT connection locations is positioned at the second side of the chassis. A cross-connect panel including an array of cross-connect connections locations is also positioned at the second side of the chassis. A plurality of jacks is mounted in the chassis. Each of the jacks includes: (1) a jack body defining a first port, a second port and a third port; (2) a first set of spring contacts positioned adjacent the first port; (3) a second set of spring contacts positioned adjacent the second port; (4) a third set of spring contacts positioned adjacent the third port; and (5) a lamp switch positioned between the second and third sets of spring contacts. The first and second sets of spring contacts are electrically connected to the cross-connect panel and the IN/OUT panel. The third sets of spring contacts are electrically connected to corresponding ones of the second sets of spring contacts such that signals transmitted through the second sets of spring contacts can be monitored by inserting plugs in the third ports. The lamp switches are electrically connected to the light emitting diodes such that when each lamp switch is closed, a corresponding one of the light emitting diodes is activated. Preferably, each lamp switch is configured to close when a plug is inserted within a corresponding one of the third ports.
A variety of advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practicing the invention. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.